


Muérdago

by lenayuri



Series: Intercambios I am sherlocked [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John no cree que Sherlock pueda sorprenderlo más, pero el detective le demuestra lo contrario en esta navidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muérdago

**Author's Note:**

> Así que estaba pensando en muérdago y johnlock, y esto pasó. Este es un pequeño extra para otra Santa secreta en el intercambio de navidad del grupo (y foro) I am sherlocked, quien pidió un johnlock. ¡Feliz navidad y espero que te guste! :D
> 
> ¡Ningún personaje me pertenece!

John sabía que era una trampa; incluso él, quien mira, pero no observa, se le hacía algo tan fácilmente predecible que no puede evitar reírse con ganas.

Sherlock había sido muy meticuloso, eso lo tenía claro, pero en estos casos, él tenía más experiencia que el detective. Y vaya que agradecía ese pequeño conocimiento extra sobre el otro hombre.

Porque mientras el Sherlock tenía todo ese genio, todo ese maravilloso cerebro que dejaba a más de uno pasmado y preguntándose si el detective realmente era de este mundo, o si era alguna clase de entidad superior que había venido a vivir a la tierra por mera curiosidad, y tal vez aburrimiento, John podía ver ciertos detalles en él que nadie más podía.

Sherlock era a la vez tan difícil de descifrar, pero al mismo tiempo tan transparente. Era una simbiosis perfecta entre lo imposible y lo sencillo. John amaba cada parte del detective, así.

Por ello la tarde del veinticuatro, noche buena, al llegar a casa temprano de la clínica porque era día festivo y todos tenían pendientes en sus hogares, John no se sorprendió de encontrar el sutil aroma a muérdago. Si hubiera pasado durante el primer año después de conocerse, John habría apostado su brazo a que Sherlock estaba a mitad de un experimento.

Sin embargo, tras seis años viviendo juntos, John podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que el detective estaba haciendo todo ese circo por él. Una sonrisa de tonto enamorado se plasmó en su rostro y para cuando pasó por la puerta de la señora Hudson, dicha mujer salió para recibirlo.

—¡John! ¡Qué bueno que regresaste temprano! Sherlock ha estado toda la mañana dando vueltas, moviendo y creo que cocinó algo, aunque nunca estoy segura con ese jovencito. Ah, el amor está en el aire, ¿no crees, querido?

La sonrisa de John creció un par de milímetros más al escuchar a la mujer, sabiendo que Sherlock tenía tantas habilidades culinarias como él, salvo por platillos sencillos. Entabló una sencilla plática con su vecina, le deseó una feliz navidad y subió las escaleras.

Lo que encontró, no obstante, no era lo que se había imaginado. Desde el pasillo hasta la cocina, de la estancia a la antigua habitación de Sherlock, e incluso en las escaleras que ahora se dirigían a la habitación de huéspedes, había muchos, _muchos_ ramilletes de muérdagos.

—¡Oh, dios!— la exclamación era una mezcla de terror, asombro y diversión. —Por supuesto, esto es _tan_ Sherlock.

Y comenzó a reírse hasta que le hizo falta el aire y tuvo que recargarse en el sofá para no caer al piso. No había pensado que Sherlock podría asombrarlo más, pero ahí estaba la prueba.

Justo en ese momento, John notó que el detective caminaba hacia él desde su dormitorio, vestido únicamente con esa camisa color vino que tanto le encantaba y una ramita de muérdago muy bien posicionada en su entrepierna.

Bueno, tal vez sí que podía sorprenderlo aún.

**Author's Note:**

> Así como con el mormor, igualmente les digo que si quieren saber lo que sigue, pueden decirme y yo le sigo. Sherlock, al contrario de Jim, ha sido _a good boy_ ~~ignoren el daddy kink~~. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
